


FOB Imagines

by SecretlyNotJensenAckles



Series: Fandom Imagines [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, F/M, M/M, Neko!Reader - Freeform, What a Catch Donnie (Song)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyNotJensenAckles/pseuds/SecretlyNotJensenAckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes I have done it. Also I am taking requests, and I will do any AUs like YBC or the What a Catch video/ American Suitehearts video. I will do the AB/AP thing too. :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neko!Patrick x Pete WARNING SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this hasn't happened yet and I want to make something.  
> 

It was in the middle of the night and Pete had just come through the front door from a party, to his/Patrick's house. "PETE! I was so worried!" Patrick shouts while pouting. "Sorry" Pete whispers. Patrick hugs Pete and says "Never leave me again ok?" Pete hugs him back and nods. "Why did you leave me Pete..It was horrible there all of the guys are staring at me..It was scary." Patrick told Pete while going up the stairs. "Well I'm here now" Pete said to Patrick, as he followed him.

When they got up the stairs they went to the lounge. "So" Patrick says while smirking. Pete walks to the corner of the room, and bends down to pick something up. He apparently picked up Just Dance and asked Patrick "Wanna dance?" And Patrick replied with "You do know I can't dance right?" Pete being Pete retorted "Yes you can just believe in yourself." Pete flipped through the songs and picked Monster Mash. "Hey it's almost Halloween." He shrugged. After they finished the song Patrick  
told Pete "By the way, Frank and Gee are busy so don't bother them." Pete just ignores him and tries to break-dance, but falls on his face. Patrick just looks at him, and says "You're so weird." Pete still face-planted replies to Patrick with "Yes Pat, I know."  
*Timeskip to a hour later*  
Patrick looked up from his phone, and asked Pete "Did you know that Gerard is a Neko?" Pete shook his head, and asked "Did he drink something special again?" Patrick giggles and says "No he's really a Neko.. Not just Gerard though." Pete looked up confused "Who else then?" Patrick giggles again "You're looking at him." Pete just looks at him. Then the realization hits, and Pete just said "Cool." Then he smiled  
Patrick pouts and says "Can you help me though..my tail really hurts and i can't get it out." Pete cuts a hole where Patrick's tail is. And somehow Patrick says "Thanks Pete." with a straight face.  
Pete just smiled and asked "Anything else before I go make something? Like anything at all?" Patrick just blushes, looks away and mumbled "No..nothing at all." Pete just squints and asked "Are you sure??" Patrick just nods. Pete looks Patrick up and down. "You don't look so sure." He says to Patrick. Patrick just awkwardly smiles and said "I'm sure go eat or something." Pete pouts "But you don't look so sure, and it bothers me." Patrick just blushes harder "I'm r-really s-sure.." He stuttered. Pete gets really close to Patrick "I thought nekos had cat ears?" He asked Patrick.  
"W-we do it's just hidden under my h-hat" He stutters. Pete takes off Patrick's fedora, and feels his soft, blonde cat ears.  
Patrick purrs and whispers "S-s-stop." Pete just keeps petting Patrick's cat ears. "P-pete please s-top.." Patrick stutters. Pete ruffles Patrick's hair, and pets his head. "Hmmmm nah." Patrick groans and says "P-pete seriously s-stop it.." Pete hugs Patrick and pets his cat ears again. "Never your cat ears are sooooo soft." Patrick blushes like crazy. "I-i think y-you should s-s-stop Pete... I r-really n-need you t-to stop." He says has he buries his head into Pete's chest. Pete doesn't let go of Patrick, and tells him "Noooo... They are so soft...." Patrick rests his blonde tail on Pete's arm. "P-pete please s-stop o-or uh....u-h" Patrick stutters. Pete pets Patrick's tail. "Why should I stop?" He questions Patrick. Patrick lets out a purr. "W-well uh, we ne-nekos are v-very s-sensitive with o-our y-you know." Pete ruffles Patrick's hair.  
"P-pete seriously s-stop ..remember F-frank and G-gee" Patrick tries to remind Pete. After about 2 minutes of Pete petting Patrick, Pete says "Well....thats them..." And he hugs Patrick even tighter. Patrick squirms while saying "W-well Frank k-keeps teasing G-gee l-like y-your d-doing with me r-right now a-and w-well you k-know what happens n-next." Pete pets Patrick's cat ears for like the 15 time. "Actually I don't know what happens next." Patrick looks at him, "You s-seriously don't h-hear the n-noises?" He asked. Pete smirks. "I do...And they are soo cute." Patrick blushes again. "What do y-you mean c-c-cute?" Pete just smiles. "How can you not be in my bed right now?" He questions as he pets Patrick's tail again. Patrick looks at Pete with wide eyes. "U-uh how d-did we get h-here?" Pete looks up to see that they are both in his bedroom. "Magic" He says as he glomps Patrick.  
"W-what are you d-doing?" Patrick asked Pete nervously. Pete lays on top of Patrick. "Something I should have done a long time ago.." "W-what?" Patrick looks around. Pete looks into Patrick's eyes. "This" He says as he kisses Patrick. Patrick was surprised but kissed back anyway. Pete pets Patrick's cat ears. Patrick produces a mixture of a purr and a moan. "O-oh Pete." Pete kisses Patrick again. Patrick kisses Pete back and rolls his hips. Pete moans, "Pete p-please." Patrick pleads. "No" Pete said before he kissed Patrick harder. "D-daddy" Patrick moans as he smirks. Pete just smirks back and starts making out with Patrick. Patrick breaks the kiss. "D-daddy..P-please..." Patrick groans. Pete rubs Patrick's cat ears. "Your cat ears, are so soft.." Patrick squirmed. "You are s-such a tease D-daddy." "I know." Pete said before kissing Patrick again. "D-daddy... i-it h-hurts." Patrick whimpers. "Where? Is it here?" Pete asked before kissing Patrick on the lips again. "I h-hate you." Patrick stuttered. "I know." Pete smiled as he rubbed Patrick's tail.  
"S-stop r-rubbing my t-tail." Patrick purred then whimpered. Pete bites Patrick's neck. "No." Patrick moans "I-i h-hate you s-so much P-pete." Pete rolls his hips. "I k-know Pat." He whispers before kissing Patrick again. Patrick kisses Pete back. Pete rolls his hips again. "...Patrick you're so hot." Patrick looks up to Pete. "I'm n-not." Patrick looks down as he speaks. Pete stops what he is doing. "Yes you are...L-let me show you." Pete rubs Patrick's cat ears, rolls his hips and moans into Patrick's mouth. Patrick purrs loudly. "O-oh m-my god.... y-you're so h-ot...." Pete mumbles on Patrick's lips. Patrick moans. "Pete p-please.." Pete smirks and rubs Patrick's cat ears. "D-d-daddy." Patrick squeaks. "Uhhhhggghhh..." Pete moans. "D-daddy!" Patrick moans. "P-patrick... T-take o-off your sh-shirt." Pete mumbles as he rolls his hips. Patrick proceeds to take off his shirt. "Patrick.....ugh" Pete says as he bites Patrick's neck.  
"O-o-oh D-daddy" Patrick moans Pete rolls his hips and moans into the nook of Patrick's neck. "P-patrick.. A-are you okay with this?" Pete asked Patrick is half-lidded eyes. Patrick nods and looks up at Pete. "Good." Pete said as he takes off his shirt. Looking at Pete's bare chest, Patrick gulped. "Y-you're so hot D-daddy." Pete smiles and grips Patrick's hips. "I-i know Pat.." Patrick put his tail on Pete's arm. "P-please D-daddy I n-n-need..." Pete bites Patrick's lip. "I'm gonna make you scream." Pete kissed Patrick as he rolled his hips. Patrick moans. "T-take o-off your pants..." Pete says against Patrick's lips. Patrick purrs as he takes off his pants. Pete looks around, and asked Patrick "Unbutton my pants.... A-and I'll r-reward you..." Patrick unbuttons Pete's pants. He looks up at Pete's face waiting for a signal. Pete rubs Patrick's cat ears, and tail. "Y-you're s-such a good b-boy." He whispers.  
Patrick purrs. "O-only for you D-daddy." Pete smirks, and looks down to Patrick. Then he goes to the edge of the bed. "Y-you know what to do.." Patrick's eyes flutter closed. Preparing himself, he took some deep breaths. Patrick scoots onto the ground, and closer to Pete. Taking in Pete's length, he moans. Pete moans "Y-you're s-s-such a g-good boy" He rubs Patrick's cat ears. Patrick purrs. and continues to pleasure Pete. Pete lets out a loud moan. "Ughhh s-so perfect.." Patrick moans on Pete's length, causing Pete to teeter on the edge. "P-patrick I'm gonna.... p-please s-stop.." He groans. Patrick keeps going, pushing Pete over the edge. He moans as loudly as he can, and grips Patrick's hair. "N-now it's your t-turn." Patrick stops. "W-what?" Patrick asked confused. "Lay down." Pete commanded. Patrick followed his order. Pete rubs Patrick's cat ears. "Turn around." He says. Patrick turns around, and purrs. "A-are you r-ready?" Pete asked Patrick. Patrick just stuttered "Y-yes D-daddy.."  
Pete thrusts into Patrick and grips his hair. "H-how does t-this feel?" Pete asked. Patrick screams. "I-it h-hurts D-daddy!!" Pete slows down and bites Patrick's neck. "Don't w-worry it'll g-get better." Pete moaned as he pleasured Patrick. "O-oh D-daddy" Patrick moans. "Y-you're such a g-good boy.. A-after this... it's your turn..." Pete whispers. Patrick groans and shivers. Pete goes faster and starts rubbing Patrick's cock. After a few minutes of this, Patrick moans "D-daddy I-I'm gonna..." Hearing this Pete rubs harder. Patrick's face twisted up "I-i c-can't hold on a-anymore D-daddy." He whimpers. Pete pulls out, and turns Patrick around. "Uhghh" He moans. Pete pushes himself to kiss Patrick, and rub him harder. Patrick's eyes fluttered closed. "U-ugh D-daddy I can't..." Pete moans louder. "C-come for m-me you little k-kitty cat." He says as he rubs Patrick's cat ears. This pushed Patrick over the edge, and he yelled Pete's name. He came on Pete's hand, and collapsed onto Pete.  
They both put on pants, and cuddled together in Pete's bed. "Patrick.... If you ever need anything... You can always come to me." He whispered into Patrick's ear. Patrick nodded and feel asleep in Pete's arms.

 

THE END


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have an authors note so early in these Imagines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM STILL FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS LIKE OH MY GOD
> 
>  
> 
> YOU MAY CARRY ON

So I went to the Here Come The Mummies concert last night at the House Of Blues, and at the end of the concert we could get pictures with them. So I was like squealing at the thought of meeting one of my favorite bands. And I went to the lobby thing to meet them, and I met B.B Queen (the trumpet player) also I met Java (the percussion player and no not the drums). I fist-bumped Java and I got some of his black makeup on my hand. :/ I joked to my family that I'm not washing my hand after that. XD Also you could tell I was shaking, like I've never met anyone famous, so I was like "omg I know I will mess something up..." The funny thing is they were talking like mummies, and they do that unless there is music in the background. 

I just wanted to post this because I wasn't able to write anything yesterday. Also my bro was home so that's another reason. So if I'm late uploading that's why..


	4. what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

I've been struggling with band and high school among other things. 

I've also got a boyfriend nbd I'm just dying inside 

 

Maybe I'll update if I ever have time again probably


End file.
